deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Roy Vs Marth
Roy Vs Marth.png|Season 3 rovsma.png|Season 4 Roy Vs Marth is a bonus episode made by Roymaster11 featuring Roy lord of Pherae vs Marth the Hero-King Description Two of the original Melee Fire Emblem reps fight to the death! Interlude Boomstick: Oh yes melee... Wiz: And back when Marth was the best, and Roy was one of the worst. Boomstick: But how about to the death, who would win? Wiz: Let's answer that question right now as we have today's combatants, Roy The Young Lion. Boomstick: And Marth, the Hero-King. Wiz: And it is our job to analyze their armor, weapon, and skills to find out who would win, a Death Battle. Roy Wiz: Roy, the son of Eliwood was studying in Lycia as he was called from his father and commanded an army at the age of 15. Boomstick: Oh hell yeah! That is some bad ass kid. Wiz: And after that, he has saved Lilina and Eliwood as he was now declared to go on his own journeys meeting new friends and enemies, Roy is truly a child prodigy. Boomstick: Not only that but he is fucking insane with his sword! Wiz: Yes as he is very skilled and trained under the arts of swordsmanships and showed on many occasions that he is very powerful on his own. Boomstick: Been killing bitches since Binding Blade! Wiz: And Roy has then pulled the Sword of Seals, his primary weapon. Boomstick: With this, he can do fire wave projectiles at his opponent! Something most lords can't do have the fire! Wiz: Despite Roy being inexperienced he has shown on many occasions that he is very smart outsmarting the likes of Bern even! Boomstick: He has many feats! And they are pretty insane! Wiz: Such as dodging lightning and aureola, which takes a lot of a reaction to dodge. Boomstick: And has fucking shook a continent of Elibe! Like holy shit how strong is this kid!? Wiz: Roy is a talented tactician, and has defeated the likes of Zephiel and Idenn. Boomstick: Well fuck. *Patience *Counter *Flare Blade *Blazer *Sol *Axebreaker *Aegis *Armsthrift *Double-Edge Dance Boomstick: And Roy is packed with moves! Wiz: While he is quite strong and talented, he has his flaws, NOTABLE ones. Boomstick: Yeah, he is still young meaning he is inexperienced. Wiz: Yes that is right Boomstick as Roy has been shown to be quite naive himself. Boomstick: But despite all of this he is still the Pherae young badass we know and love. "For those, we must protect, onward!" Marth Wiz: Marth is the main protagonist of Fire Emblem and the first of them all. And because of this, he is the main representative for Fire Emblem. Boomstick: Oh yeah! And we got a dragon slayer on our hands Wiz: Marth is the Hero-King of Altea, having great swordsmanship of his own. Boomstick: Marth then got with his childhood friend Caeda, and you most likely know what happened from there. Wiz: Caeda being the princess and future wife of Marth fought alongside with him as a pegasus knight. Boomstick: But that is not all he has going for him. Wiz: Marth is skilled and quick, and has quite of expierence under his belt. Marth is capable of taking on Michalis, Camus and even Medeus! Boomstick: And having no promotion makes him very skilled for that very reason, and he doesn't even need it. *'"I must end you!"' Wiz: Marth has been able to fight for days and fight even with wounds. Boomstick: And he has some attacks as well, good ones! * "If you will allow me, I will be your strength," Intermission Fight KO! Results Category:'Series' themed Death Battles Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:Sword Duel Category:Roymaster11 Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:"Teen" Themed Death Battles